


Cicatrix

by etirabys



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etirabys/pseuds/etirabys
Summary: [Abandoned] Wells made an enlightened noise. “The other one. He was your dom.”





	

Wells made an enlightened noise. “The other one. He was your dom.”

“He was _not_ ,” said Allen. He’d just blurred out of his red suit and into plain clothes, but his hair lay flat against his head, pressed with sweat. He’d been flushed already with recent exertion, but the way his fingers tightened on his messenger bag was sufficient for Wells to know that he’d hit home. “We never made any overtures towards each other. You don't know what you're talking about, you’ve only been around these dynamics for two weeks.”

“I know because of the way you, normally so mouthy, _mysteriously_ shut up for once in the last few minutes I was directing you against that meta.” Wells leaned back and laced his hands under his chin. He didn’t drop his gaze as he continued, “I know because I’ve been educating myself extensively on the new cultural patterns of this world from day one – it’s the most obvious difference, and the most dangerous to be ignorant of, should I slip up. And most of all, I know that you’ll do it if I say you should _get on your knees._ ”

There was no discernible delay between the last word leaving his mouth, and the sound of Allen dropping to the floor.

“Oh,” said Wells.

He hadn’t expected that. Not really. The obedience, or the immediacy of that obedience, or the furious misery of Allen’s gaze. He’d hoped for a a telling immobility on that expressive face, maybe even a brief buckling of the limbs. This was more than a tell. 

Allen ground out, “Don’t – you can’t _do_ that.”

“I’m not supposed to be _able_ to do that,” Wells snapped. Most of his anger, really, was at himself. He made a point in the world of being a little careless and cruel – he didn’t want to get attached to these people, he didn’t want them to get attached to him, and he resented the necessity of being here and acclimating to their barbaric norms. But he had not meant to cross such a line.

“Yes, we’ve covered this!” Allen’s voice rose. “Over a third of this world’s population is strongly susceptible to that kind of influence! You have that ability – and it looks like you have it pretty strong! Congratulations, you get to be  _extra_  a dick to people you don’t like here!”

Wells tried to make his tone conciliatory, without much success even to his own ears. “I meant that if he _wasn’t_ your dom, this wouldn’t have worked. I've done my research – you have to have consciously assented to being influenced like that in the past, increment by increment. You didn’t even hesitate when I said the words, you just…”

He trailed off, arrested suddenly by the sight of Allen on his knees. This was how _he_ must have seen Allen, whenever he wanted –

Wells felt sick. “Get up.”

He put no command behind the words. Allen took a few seconds to glare at him from the floor before rising. “That was a moderate-size taboo you just broke there. Doctor. Was that fun?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

Allen blinked. His fists clenched and uncurled several times. “Are you going to do that again?”

Wells stared at him for a few seconds. “Not unless you ask.”

“What makes you think I’ll ask?”

“You –“ _miss him, don’t you?_ was too cruel, in a conversation where he’d suddenly lost the appetite for cruelty. “– had a complex relationship with him, that much is clear. Whether your feelings about it are best worked through alone, or with your convenient neighborhood look-alike – that’s up for you to decide, isn’t it?”

Allen laughed stiffly. “What’s it in for you?”

“That’s easy, Barry. Your friends won’t stop reminding me how much I have in common with the impostor – apparently we also share tastes in men.”

Allen muttered something. Wells was 70% sure that it was _unbelievable_. Then, louder: “I need to – I gotta go.”

“Mm,” said Wells, and turned back to his work without another word. It was another three seconds before Allen vanished from the room.


End file.
